


Countdown

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Fear, Friendship, Humor, Make up for Yamiga's depressing stories, One Night Stands, Romance, Suspense, Teenagers, What is the teenage population coming to?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Takaba meet each other a few years earlier, in a less than pleasing way. Slight AU. TwoShot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Summary: Asami and Takaba meet each other a few years earlier, in a less than pleasing way. AU. TwoShot.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Cursing, Teenagers being dumb. Ding Dong Ditching. Ding Dong Bitching. Minor OC's.**

**Genre: Romance, humor, friendship, suspense.**

**A/N: I feel the need to write happier/funnier stories. Please enjoy this short from me. And thank you so much for those who reviewed/read/looked at my recent story "Caged", I'm in the process of responding to the reviews/ favoriting/following the people who either faved/reviwed the story even if they have no stories of their own. It's a way of saying thankyou a bit more, as on DA it's common curtesy to watch someone after they've watched you. Fanficion should be no different**!

* * *

**Chapter One: Ding Dong Ditch**

Normal teenagers would be spending a Saturday night doing something interesting, such as shopping with friends, catching a movie, going out to eat or anything along those lines. However, Takaba Akihito and his small group of friends were not, normal teenagers, they were daring teenagers. Instead of spending their night doing something the average teenager would call "fun", they presently sat quietly in the lobby of five star hotel, observing papers and pictures spread all over their table.

"Are you sure, he's here?" Kou asked, picking up a picture.

"Better yet, are you sure it's him?" Mary replied, frowning. She took the picture from Kou and focused on it. "I mean...we are in Shinjuku."

Takaba who sat at the other end of the table, fiddling with his camera, only grunted. "Listen, I did my research on this guy."

"Yeah," Kou replied. "Because everything on the internet is true."

Everyone laughed except Takaba. "No shit, sherlock." His cheeks burned with anger. "And for your information, I didn't use the internet, I used leads from people at my job."

"You mean the job where people make you take out trash?" Cho asked.

"Or clean their cameras?" Kou managed.

The two gave each other an honorable highfive leaving Takaba to fume. "You know what," He spoke. "I didn't have to bring you dicks a long."

Mary snorted. "And what? We'd leave you to get busted on your own? No, we're not about that." She gave a rather rude smirk before patting Takaba on the shoulder. "Aww come on, we're just teasing you."

Cho and Kou looked at each other. "Yeah," Kou started. "I actually wanna do this, it seems fun. It was just a pity Takato couldn't come along_"

"And bring his annoying girl friend," Mary sneered. "No thanks!"

Takaba suddenly beamed. "Do I hear a hint of jealousy_"

"Don't push it."

The group sighed and things went silent for a while as Takaba made way to observe the pictures on the table again.

"Asami Ryuichi..." He spoke, taking a piece of paper. "In the penthouse." He looked at his friends. "You think we can pull this off?"

Kou shrugged. "I mean how hard can it be? Sneak into his room, get a few files...etc. You just better be sure he's not there_Why are you getting cold feet? Didn't you hatch this plan?"

Takaba shrugged. "Being nervous is apart of human nature." He grinned. "Intro to Psychology! Looks like you aren't paying attention."

Kou made way to speak, but Cho took over. "Alright alright..let's calm down. Listen, if we get caught by the staff we're screwed. If we get got by this 'Asami' dude, then we're screwed."

"Fucked actually." Mary pitched in. "If there are speculation that he's a Yakuza, then we're not getting out of this alive..."

"Royally fucked." Kou held up his finger. "If he catches us!"

"Right..." Takaba took a breath. "Okay, let me just think for a while. It's not like he'll be in the room when we go up there. And even if he is, it'll be normal, we're dressed like room service folks. That's our explanation for having a room key."

"Yup, because it's totally normal for three dudes and a girl to haul themselves into a room claiming to be room service at this hour." She grinned. "We'll need a better excuse but, he'll probably be out anyway. Diplomats don't come to hotels just to stay in them. He owns clubs remember, he's probably going to be at one."

"And if he's not." Kou asked. "You think he'll kill us if he sees us?"

"If he's a Yakuza. He may just be a nice man, you know." Cho intervened, glaring at Takaba.

"What? I do my research."

"Or your gossip." Kou corrected.

"Whatever." Takaba replied.

"Alright guys, chill. We need to finish this and enjoy our Saturday. Remember we're going to the late night showing tonight. We need to get there early, it's gonna be packed." Mary turned towards Takaba. "Go over the plan one more time."

"Okay." He breathed. "When it's eight o'clock, like in two minutes, we're going to get in the elevator and head upstairs. We'll make our way to the penthouse and using the room service key, get in the room and take any files he has. A brief case will do, and while that's being done by you guys," Takaba held up a satchel that previously hung on the chair. "I'll take a few pictures. This can't take anymore than ten minutes. Afterwards, we get out of the room with our pictures and files, and turn them into the police, Anonymously. Then we get back in the car, head to the movie and pretend like nothing ever happened. Mafia boss goes to jail, we are the unknown vigilantes. The days saved."

Kou raised his hand in a mocking manner. "Takaba Sensei, why are we doing this again?"

"Because," He spoke, in a mocking tone. "Young pupil, this government is corrupt and the only way it will return to being fair and just, is if people like us take a stand. It's the small things that count." He then turned towards the lobby clock.

"Almost game time, a few second remaining...countdown..."

"Ten," The group began. "Nine, eight, seven," Ambitious smiles grew on their faces. "Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

OoOoO

Just shy of two weeks ago, the name "Asami Ryuichi" had become quite common amongst the young interns of the editorial department. When Takaba heard the name for about the hundredth time, he had to delve in the subject.

Upon figuring the speculation that this man, Asami, may've been an Underworld Crime Lord, Takaba with his witful spirit couldn't let that slip. Grabbing his camera and a few good friends, the future photographer concocted a plan to bust this man!

It was simple enough if executed right. The group showed up at the hotel he was said to be at, and unwillingly dressed up as room service men. 'Borrowing' a room service key, they'd head to the penthouse and grab all the information they needed.

It took research and stalking on Takaba's part ( a lot of stalking) to figure out that Asami would be here at this moment, at this time, at this very location but tonight, it was worth it. He had seen this man, Asami Ryuichi, multiple times and by now knew his appearances. Slick, attractive, and devilish. The appearances an influential Crime Lord, had to keep up.

Takaba was drawn into that man like a drug addict to his crack, he hadn't been able to sleep, as the name Asami Ryuichi floated through his energetic mind at night, bidding him to fall further into the hole than he already knew he was.

OoOoOo

"Okay." Cho began, taking a deep breath, handing the key to Takaba. "We've got ten minutes when we get in there. We'll look around, you take pictures of everything Takaba! It's going to be a crime scene, are you prepared?'

Takaba took the key. "Bet your ass!" He grinned.

"Shouldn't we knock first?" Kou asked. "Just to be sure that...um..no one is there?"

"Good idea." Cho spoke. "He may be in there. We just can't go walking in there_"

By that time, Takaba had knocked and placed his ear on the door. Waiting for a few seconds, he shook his head. "We're going in." And with that, he inserted the key in the slot. The light glowed green, beckoning the group to enter.

Holding their breaths, each crossed the threshold. Kou shut the door behind him.

"Doesn't look like anyone is here." Cho whispered. "You think he's gone?"

Takaba already withdrew his camera. "Like I said earlier, he's dealing with important shit. Come on, ten minutes Cho...start looking." Mary whispered.

The group looked through numerous things for the first five minutes and like predicted, they found nothing. Takaba however, got a load of what he was searching for. Pictures of even the smallest things, windows, furniture...etc...etc...

"Hey!" Mary whispered loudly. "I found something!"

The group quickly made way to her where she held a briefcase. "Give it here." Takaba replied, taking it from her and placing it on a small sitting table.

"Open it!" Mary ordered. "We've wasted like, seven minutes."

"Don't rush me!" Takaba retorted as he slowly undid the metal hinges and opened the lid of the briefcase.

"Two minutes left."Cho muttered.

Takaba ignored his comment, withdrawing files and other papers. He handed them to his friends as each began to read.

"Drug traffic stocks..." Kou was the first to speak.

"Weapons..." Mary was second.

"Human trafficking..." Cho added.

"Bingo." Takaba had a page in his hand, smiling at the information. "It seems our suspicions were right as Mr. Asami appears to be number one in the Underworld Smuggling. Here look at this...letters to his colleagues, allies and enemies! All in a brief case, wow!"

"Who's Sudoh Shuu?" Mary asked, reading her paper. "It seems like these two have been sending letters back and forth.

"He's a model." Kou gracefully replied. "That's not surprising given the situation_"

"Okay, save your talk for later! We got what we wanted let's_"

The bathroom door suddenly opened causing the alarmed group to jump in surprise. Like a scene from a movie, large amounts of steam poured out of the bathroom and like some type of magic, a shirtless man stepped out. His muscles were visible even in the dark, as he made way to turn on the light. Just then, Takaba realized the group was in the bed room.

If his mind was working the way it was supposed to, he would've perhaps run for cover, much like Cho and Kou had. However, like Mary, he was captured by the man's muscular physique. It was like some type of spell had been cast over the two, as they stared at him like he was some kind of sex god.

Water dripping down his bare chest, wet and messy hair hanging above his eyes, a careless yet seductive look without even having to try - this guy was perhaps the most attractive man Takaba had ever seen.

He was captivating... sexy... handsome... and he had turned the light on.

Wait...Takaba thought, seeing the darkness around them vanish now replaced with a brilliant yellow shine. His brain suddenly started to work again as he made way to find a hiding place however, it appeared it was too late. The man had already looked in the mirror and had seen both Mary and Takaba giving him the 'deer in headlights' stare. Mary at that moment even broke free from her trance as she nudged Takaba in the arm.

"Come on!" She whispered. "Let's go!"

The man quickly turned around however, Mary had already pulled Takaba down and pushed him under the bed where the both of them hid.

"He saw us!" Takaba shouted or whispered. "It's pointless!"

"Shh!"

She covered his mouth as footsteps neared the bed. Both tensed as they feet in their clearing, just standing idly. Takaba knew very well that the man, Asami he figured, could kneel down at any moment and pull them out. Hell, he was strong enough to lift the bed.

Seconds passed as a silence filled the room. Takaba held his breath, Mary placed a hand to her heart as Asami stood there.

He saw us...Takaba thought. He knows we're here.

And just like nothing had happened, Asami grunted and headed back to the bathroom. Mary and Takaba waited to hear the door close. When they did, they both army crawled to the exit and made it back into the living room.

"You guys!" Another shout whisper was heard. It turned out to be Kou who was standing dead in the center, Cho was next to him. "Why didn't you get out of there?"

"Um..." Takaba spoke. "I had to make sure it was our target."

"Wow, or were you making sure he had a six pack?" Cho asked.

"I'm pretty sure he had something more than a six pack...just sayin'." Mary added, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whatever! Whatever! Okay, we have everything! Let's get out assess out of here before something else happens."

And like magic, the penthouse door opened. This time, even Takaba and Mary scampered to a hiding space. Cho and Kou hid behind the sofa, Mary and Takaba hid behind a sitting chair. In order to say hidden, Mary had to sit awkwardly in Takaba's lap, leaving him very uncomfortable.

From their hiding spaces, they could see that two men had entered the room. One looked gruff, and scary with blond hair, the other looked kinder and more welcoming with brown hair. They both wore suits.

"Ooh..." Mary quietly purred. "Glasses man looks cute."

"Shush Mary, don't blow our cover." Takaba clasped a hand over her mouth.

The group watched as glasses man turned the lights on. Seconds later, the bedroom door opened and Asami stepped out, wearing suits similar to the other men.

This is bad...Takaba thought. We're totally done for.

"Asami-san." Glasses man began, advancing forward. "Sakazaki is about ready to start the meeting. He's downstairs in the main lobby."

"Hn." Asami fixed his tie. "Who does he think he is, rushing me?" He looked around the large sitting room, letting out a dry chuckle. "That man always has me on edge." He began to walk around. He withdrew a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Kou, from behind the sofa, covered his nose.

What is it? Takaba mouthed.

Asthma, remember! Cho replied, speaking for Kou.

"Good Lord..."Mary whispered. "Heaven help us if he starts sneezing."

"Is there something bothering you, Asami-san?" Glasses man asked, realizing his bosses strange pacing.

Asami stopped and faced him. "No Kirishima, it's more of a someone or some people..."

"Sakazaki?" Kirishima sounded confused. "Would you like me to tell him to wait_"

"I could've sworn that I had my briefcase near the sofa minutes earlier. However, when I came out of the bathroom, it was here, opened on this table. With most of its contents missing."

And like the group of vigilantes had left it, all its contents were sprawled and opened on the table, they only took what they wanted.

Shit..shit..shit... Takaba thought, looking nervously around.

Asami stopped walking, and stood right in front of the sitting chair Takaba and Mary hid behind. If he wanted to, he could've easily bent down to see the two. They held their breaths.

"I also could've sworn that, nobody would be stupid enough to come in here and attempt to either kill me or steal from me." He looked at the chair. "Especially a group of idiotic kids. But it seems you've all proven me wrong."

"Asami_"

"Come out." Asami spoke darkly. "It would be a shame for me to have to seek you out."

There was silence, as the group held their breaths. Takaba knew that if they stayed hidden, this man would probably kill him...but, if they blew their cover, he'd still kill them. All these thoughts raced through Takaba's head as he attempted to find a solution that would result in them escaping with their lives. There had to be something he could do! Could he possibly talk his way out of this one? He had a way with words didn't he? It would be a lot easier than trying to fight his way out_

The painful silence was broken when Kou's phone began to buzz and then seconds later, it rang.

It could've been a regular ring tone, like the ones that came with the phone, but no. It had to be a very inappropriate, explicit, loud American rap song. Repeatedly, it mentioned the word 'drunk' 'jack' 'bitches' 'hoes' 'shit' 'fuck', and anything else in the book. Takaba knew there was no point in hiding anymore.

"Okay guys!" He announced loudly.

"Akihito!" Mary replied. "Shut up!"

"I mean what's the point, they already know we're here." Kou added.

"Yeah, no thanks to your ringtone." Cho sneered. "Would it have killed you to get a quieter one?"

By this time, the group was standing, visible for all three men to see. They seemed to be oblivious to the fact that there plan was foiled and they were very well exposed (with the documents in their hands). It wasn't until Asami cleared his throat, did the group stop their bickering and face him.

"Um..." Takaba started. "Hello?"

Asami glared. "Judging by your casual greeting, I don't think you know who I am, nor do you understand the trouble you're in."

Takaba crossed his arms and grinned. "I know exactly who you are. You're Asami Ryuichi, and on the outside, you're the owner of various exclusive clubs."

Asami rose an eyebrow. "It seems you do your homework." He walked towards the four. "Is that all you know about me?"

"There are speculations that you are a Crime_"

With her heel, Mary had roughly stomped on his foot, causing him to squeak. Even Asami looked alarmed.

"He's being stupid, really! Don't listen to anything he says!" She beamed. "We're really sorry...um...for doing this, um..um.."

"It was a prank!" Kou added. "We had no idea that, um...we'd...erm...um..."

"Our friend Takato set us up!" Cho pitched in.

"Yeah!" The three said in unison. "Takato...if you want answers_"

"It wasn't Takato!" Takaba had regained his balance. "Are you three really backing out now? Fine, then I'll tell him!"

Takaba, gathering enough courage stepped forward. "We know who you are and what you are! You're a Crime Lord! It's people like you who make the government corrupt_"

"Who sent you?" Asami narrowed his eyes, looking down at the group. "Was it Sakazaki?"

"Who the hell is Sakazaki?" Kou asked. "Tell him we sent ourselves."

"We sent ourselves." Takaba repeated.

"Yes, I heard...and it seems you had somewhat of a plan." He looked at all of them, frowning as he realized they held some of his documents. "You little thieves."

"Oh um...gosh!" Kou stepped forward and handed him the documents. "You can have these back." Asami didn't look amused, he only motioned for the two men behind him to take the files back, from all of them. However, despite the situation the group was stuck in, Takaba refused to hand his papers over. Asami crossed his arms and smiled. "So you may not just be all talk. But I'd hand those over just to assure that you make it out of here, alive."

"Is that a threat?"

Asami opened his suit jacket and withdrew a pistol. "I don't threaten people." He pointed it at Takaba, whom understandably, looked shaken. All of his friends did. "If I want to do something, then I'll do it. You should know I don't have a problem killing a hard headed kid and his friends."

"Akihito, just give him the papers back." Mary said in a shaky voice.

"No_"

"Aki, is it really worth dying over?" Kou asked. "Just hand them over!"

Takaba thought for a second, feeling anger flare in his chest as he saw the look on Asami's face. Mocking...he just wanted to make Takaba feel inferior. Takaba hated that, he hated when people looked down on him, especially people like Asami.

"Fine..." Takaba began quietly. "If you want them..." He smiled. "The have them!"

And with that, he threw the whole file in Asami's face. Papers went flying everywhere as the group of vigilantes went heading towards the exit.

There were still the other two men to worry about, but due to quick thinking, the four were able to subdue them by knocking over the sofa, the large arm chair, the sitting table and even the TV. There were papers and books flying everywhere. One man took hold of Takaba's arm but Kou came to his rescue, punching him in the face. Seconds later, the lights were shut off as Takaba realized his friends were able to make it to the exit through the commotion. He was still in the center of the room, a distance away from the exit. The two men were in front of him, blocking his path. Asami on the other hand, stood in the same place a distance behind him. If Takaba could see him, he was sure the man would looked pissed or furious. However, even in the midst of his chaos, he heard Asami chuckle.

He turned around, despite the men closing in on him and stared. Asami's light brown eyes captivated him instantly, and that smile paralyzed him.

"Frozen like a cornered animal." Asami began to walk towards him. "Be good now_"

"Takaba!" It was Mary's high pitched voice that brought him back into reality. "What the hell are you doing! Run!"

Takaba stepped backwards and roughly tripped over himself. He toppled over and clumsily forced himself to him feet. By jumping over the upturned couch, he was able to make it into a clearing and evade the men, where he ran to the exit, faster than he ever had before. He shut the penthouse door behind him and without a word he and the rest of the group darted down the hallway running right past the elevator. The stairs and railing seemed so much more pleasing as they ran down with some type of ease.

Finally making it to the first floor and toppling over each other, the group hurried out of the hotel and on to the streets of Shinjuku.

They were free...or so Takaba thought.

OoOoOoO

"You did what?" Kou asked as the group sat in a small cafe.

"I told you." Takaba didn't look at them.

"Well, can't you get a new one!?" Cho yelled. "I mean..."

"It was three thousand dollars..." Takaba muttered.

"Takaba, why would you do that? Why didn't you just take pictures with your phone!?"

"Ugh!" Takaba threw his head back. "I don't know!?"

The group thought they were free, upon escaping the hotel with files. However, their joy was short lived as they discovered that absent minded Takaba had forgotten his camera under the bed. It wouldn't have been that bad, if Takaba had a cheaper camera. However, the camera was three thousand dollars and in addition, it had pictures of every single one of them. They had to get it back.

"How though?" Takaba asked. "It's a death wish to go back in that room."

Mary rested her head in her palm. "Can't we just knock on the door...give him his shit back?"

"Yeah, because that's not awkward." Kou replied, running his hands through his hair.

The group sighed in unison. "We have to do something..." Takaba spoke.

"But what? It was hell to get out of there." Kou replied.

"Hey guys..." Mary spoke, rather quietly.

"We should just ask him..."

"Nah..."

"Hey guys."

"He seems like a nice man, he can't be_"

"HEY GUYS!" Mary stood angrily, banging her fists on the table. "If you guys want to sit and sulk, then fine. But I have a problem knowing some mob boss has pictures of me. If you won't get the camera back then I'll get it back myself."

The boys watched her as she got out of her seat and walked towards the door. "Where are you going!? Do you even have a plan?" Takaba and the rest of the boys hurried to follow her.

"I'm thinking of one...now that you guys have decided to grow some balls, it'll be easier." She turned and faced them. "How about a little 'ding dong ditching', can't be that bad with rich people. I think it's more interesting with them."

Takaba placed his hands on his hips. "This isn't some game Mary."

"Yeah, try taking your own advice smart ass."

OoOoOo

After praying, enthusiasm and encouragement, the group found themselves in front of the penthouse door again. Mary stood before them, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "Are we ready for this?" She asked all of them.

"Yeah..." Takaba itched his head. "Mind going through the plan one more time?"

"We knock, we get them chasing us. You'll be hiding behind the door. When we get them out, Akihito, you go in there, get your stupid camera and meet us outside. No longer than five minutes, got that?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Takaba frowned. "Why do I have to go in_"

"Because you were the idiot who left his camera in there. Now stop complaining! Assume your position!" Rolling his eyes, Takaba knelt down by the wall.

Mary flipped some of hair back and brought her hand up to the door. "Cho, Kou, ready to run out of here like bitches?"

"You bet we are." Kou replied.

"Alright then...here I go. Five, four, three, two..." With all her strength, she pounded on the door to the penthouse over and over again.

When finally, the door opened, she and the two boys took a step back. Staring down at them was the man Asami had called Kirishima...Mary's glasses man. Behind him stood the tall blond.

"Hello there!" She started before the two could say anything. "Sorry for our rude encounter with you before!"

The men already stepped out of the room, attempting to grab her. "The three of us just wanted to come and tell you,"

Kou, Mary and Cho all beamed with bright smiles. "DING DONG BITCHES!" And with that, turned around and ran the opposite direction of Takaba. Both Kirishima and the blond man ran after them, leaving Takaba to rise from his position and slowly, enter the room.

His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Asami wasn't with them...He thought, quickly walking to the bedroom. When he arrived, he knelt down and peered under the bed expecting to see his camera there. He felt his throat dry when he didn't as he stood in a confused manner.

Where is it? He looked around. Come on...I left it here_

"Looking for something," The venomous voice caused his to turn around towards the bed room door. "Akihito, that's your name. Isn't it?" Asami smiled at him, shutting the bedroom door and holding Takaba's camera. "This must be important to you, to risk your life to retrieve it." He chuckled and tossed the camera on the bed.

"Careful with that!" Takaba spoke even in his paralyzed state. "Just let me have it!"

Asami slowly approached Takaba and stood before him, looking down at him like he was some type of prey. Takaba of course, looked up feeling himself involuntarily blush. Asami lacked his suit jacket and tie...he seemed just a bit more casual.

"I'd be less concerned about the camera." Asami spoke. "And more concerned about what I'm going to do to you."

Asami towered over a frightened Takaba and smiled. Softly, he caressed the frightened boy's face with the back of his hand. "You don't seem that bad to me."

There was a silence that interfered, causing Takaba to gain more courage. "Neither do you." He replied shakingly. "You actually seem pretty...I don't know."

Takaba looked away but Asami roughly jerked his chin upward. "It's rare," He began. "To meet someone with the amount of fight you have."

"Same to you..." Takaba replied, feeling a bit nervous. "Now mind letting me go, and giving me my camera back_"

"If you want that camera back, you'll have to pay a price and you have to be insane if you think I'll let someone as prized as you escape me without so much as a mark, my mark."

Takaba of course opened his mouth to protest however, was quickly cut off when the soft lips of his captor made contact with his.

A logical response would've been to push Asami away, to scream for help or something along those lines. However, Takaba reacted to the kiss, in a rather positive way. His head began buzzing, his cheeks began redding and in the midst of the moment, he found himself clinging to Asami's blouse, standing on his toes to captivate himself even more.

While his actions weren't completely justified, he had to cut himself half a break. It wasn't every day he met someone as handsome as Asami Ryuichi.

Wait...Takaba's eyes open wide and quickly, he pulled himself back. Angrily, he glared at Asami wiping his lips. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You bastard!"

Asami only crossed his arms and smiled. "You reacted, that means you liked it. I saw the look of passion in your eyes, there's no denying that," He softly pushed Takaba down, causing him to sit on the large bed. "You committed a crime against me, Akihito and for that, you'll have to pay a price."

And with that, Takaba found no use in struggling. He allowed Asami to have his way, given the situation. He'd get his camera back wouldn't he? Besides, it was just some type of 'one night stand', he'd never see Asami again.

He melted into the warm caresses of the man above him and eventually, gave in to the foreign force that possessed him.

OoOoOo

"That bastard, got himself shot." Mary sneared as she clutched the steering wheel. "It has been an hour..."

"Should we leave without him?" Kou asked. "I mean..he got himself into this mess, it's not our faults."

"No no..he'll show eventually_" Cho replied.

"The time limit was five minutes! I mean he has to cut us a break...we had to drive around six times to divert those ass holes_"

The passenger's door opened and in slipped a very excited and desperate looking Takaba, with his camera. He slammed the door and placed his seatbelt on. "Drive...drive...drive!" He nudged Mary's shoulder.

"Akihito!" Mary beamed. "Akihito!"

"Drive!"

And with that, she placed her foot on the gas and drove. The group braced themselves for Mary's harsh twists and turns as she finally got out of the roads of Shinjuku and on to the highway of Japan.

"What happened to five minutes?" She asked angrily.

"Yeah about that...erm...something happened between_"

"Well he obviously didn't kill you..." Mary looked worried. "What happened?"

Takaba sighed. "Turn the music up, I don't want the guys hearing this..."

Mary did as she was told, and made sure the stereos in the back were at full blast. "Okay, talk. What happened."

Takaba grinned. "Okay so...I know this isn't funny or I shouldn't be... well proud of this, but you know the really nice looking Asami guy?"

"Yeah, the one you wanted to report? The reason we're in this situation right now?"

"Yeah...okay so...um...well..." He itched his hair. "Instead of shooting me...we kind of..erm...um...well.."

"You what?"

"We...erm...okay, well...kind of did...did it."

"Did it?"

"You know the big_"

"Are you serious?" Mary asked shocked, finally understanding. "That doesn't make any sense...you don't even know the guy! Didn't he point a gun at us!? Are you crazy! You were supposed to get your camera back not sleep with the man! Why would you do that! That doesn't make sense! Takaba_"

"Mary, I did it so he wouldn't kill me...well sorta."

"So it was rape_"

"No! I mean, I kind of...allowed it! Mary, you don't understand he was captivating..."

Mary grunted. "You know, don't even plain yourself any more...just, be lucky we won't see him again." She sighed and turned up the music.

Takaba closed his eyes and let his head sink into the seat. "I kinda think...I just might...love him." He didn't know Mary heard but she snorted.

"Good God Aki! It was a one night stand! I don't want to talk about it anymore. At least you got your camera back! Let's just call it a night and head to the theatre. Forget about turning in the papers, let's save it for next weekend..."

Takaba just started agreeing, unaware that she was actually talking to him. His thoughts drifted to Asami and the act they had committed together. He remembered how much pain Asami had inflicted on him but at the same time, it was an equal amount of pleasure.

God...He thought. He's supposed to be the bad guy...Maybe I don't love him, that's just crazy talk. Besides, I'll never see him again.


End file.
